


Egy homonculus félelme

by Andro



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Animals, Brothers, Family, Fear, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andro/pseuds/Andro
Summary: A homonculusok rettenthtetlen lények, akik senkitől és semmitől sem félnek. Vagy mégis? Vajon mitől fél egy homonculus, különösen egy bizonyos közülük? A novellából kiderül.





	Egy homonculus félelme

A homonculusok rettenthetetlen lények, nincs lelkük – dehogynem – és nem félnek semmitől. Legalábbis Edward Elric mindig ezt hitte, míg egy nap be nem bizonyosodott, hogy nincs egészen igaza.

Néhány hónappal azután történt, miután az Elric fivérek legyőzték Dantét, Envynek pedig nem volt hová mennie, így Eddel és Allal tartott Riesenboolba. Igazából ment volna ő bárhová máshová, és talán a szőke, mélynövésű alkimista sem ragaszkodott volna újdonsült féltestvéréhez annyira, mint amennyire látszott. De az az igazság, hogy Ed valahogy megsajnálta Envyt, még akkor is, ha nem mondta ki hangosan. A homonculus pedig kíváncsi volt a családja másik felére, de ő is hallgatott, mint ahogy a halak szoktak. Alnak pedig tulajdonképpen mindegy volt, hiszen a csendes, türelmes, fiatalabb Elric fivér könnyen kijött mindenkivel. Így történt, hogy Envy hamarosan a Rockbell-házban élt – Winry nem kis rémületére, aki eleinte tartott tőle -, és szinte minden nap igyekezett valamivel felbosszantani Edwardot. Ami sokszor sikerült is, és a bosszantások vége mindig egy kiadós verekedés lett, annak pedig az, hogy Winry rendszerint mindkettőjüket fejbe vágta a csavarkulcsával. Így nem mondhatni, hogy az élet egyáltalán nem volt unalmas, és Envy igyekezett beilleszkedni ebbe a furcsa családba. Minden ment a maga útján, az élet viszonylag nyugodtan és csendesen zajlott a vidéki, isten háta mögötti falucskában, ahol mintha az idő is megállt volna. Semmi sem változott, mióta Ed és Al évekkel korábban eljöttek onnan, és azóta is csak egy rövid időre tértek vissza. Most úgy tűnt, mindketten hosszabb időt szándékoznak eltölteni odahaza, aminek különösen Winry örült. Ám egy nap ez a nyugalom mégis felborulni látszott.

~*~

Gyönyörű, nyárvégi nap volt, azon napok egyike, amikor még nincs hideg, de már érezni lehet az ősz közeledtét. Al távol volt valahol Winryvel, Ed éppen a tetőt javította, miközben Envy a ház közelében játszadozott Dennel. A kutya az elején, mikor a homonculus megérkezett, még gyanakodva szimatolta az idegen jövevényt, de hamar rájött, hogy Envy milyen remek játszópajtás. Hiszen naphosszat játszott, futkározott vele, ha macskává változott, azt is hagyta, hogy Den kergesse egy kicsit, sőt, még a botot is jobban dobta, mint Ed, vagy Al. A kutya hamarosan Envy elmaradhatatlan társa lett, így Ed is megnyugodhatott, ha el kellett mennie, és nem vihette a féltestvérét. Envy ugyanis ragaszkodott Edhez, szinte állandóan a közelében tartózkodott, mintha attól félt volna, hogy a szőke alkimista magára hagyja. Envynek, mint minden homonculusnak, szüksége volt társaságra. Bár sosem vallotta volna be, de gyűlölt egyedül lenni, és ez volt az egyetlen oka annak idején, hogy elviselte Lust és Gluttony társaságát. Ezért ”fogadta örökbe” Wrath-t is, mint öccsét, de természetesen erről is mélyen hallgatott, mint a sír. Előbb transzmutáltatta volna magát, mintsem bevallja, hogy retteg a magánytól, hogy egyedül marad.

Ed éppen befejezte a tetőjavítást – alkímiával könnyen boldogult vele -, majd lemászott a létrán, és a lépcső tetején állva nézte, ahogy Den Envyt hajkurássza, aki nevetve szalad a kutya elől. Ed igazság szerint kezdte nemcsak megszokni a homonculus jelenlétét, de megkedvelni is őt. Annak ellenére, hogy annak idején Envy mennyi bosszúságot okozott nekik, sőt, még meg is ölte őt, most már el sem tudta volna képzelni az életét úgy, hogy ne élne velük. Den hirtelen megállt, és ugatni kezdett. Envy is megtorpant, majd Edre nézett, aki az út felé mutatott. A poros úton feltűnt Al és Winry, akik egy ketrecet cipeltek, abban pedig valamiféle állat lapult. Ahogy közelebb értek, már az is látszott, hogy miféle állat, Envy pedig akaratlanul is hátralépett. Aztán ahogy Al és Winry közeledtek, a homonculus úgy kezdett egyre jobban hátrálni a ház felé.   
\- Mi a baj? – kérdezte Ed elgondolkodva, ahogy az integető párosra nézett. – Mi van a ketrecben?  
\- Bátyus, nézd, mit fogtunk! – nevetett Al, ahogy Winryvel közelebb ért a házhoz.   
Envy remegni kezdett, és kiverte a hideg veríték, ahogy megpillantotta a hosszú füleket, a szürke bundát, a hosszú, hátsó lábakat, a sötét gombszemeket és az izgő-mozgó orrot. A ketrecben ugyanis egy közönséges mezei nyúl üldögélt rettegve. Ed érdeklődve szemlélte a nyulat, de Envynek több sem kellett, akkorát sikított az állat láttán, hogy Ed, Al és Winry megdöbbentek.  
– MITUGRÁSZ! – kiáltott riadtan a homonculus, majd felsprintelt a lépcsőn, és mielőtt a szőke alkimista felocsúdhatott volna, azt vette észre, hogy Envy a nyakába ugrik és remegve bújik hozzá.  
– Mi ütött beléd? – kérdezte félig dühösen, félig értetlenül Ed, és átölelte Envyt. Ekkor vette észre, hogy a homonculust szó szerint reszket a félelemtől.  
– Vidd innen azt az állatot! – mondta reszketve Envy, egyik kezével a ketrecben levő nyúlra mutatva.

Ed, Al és Winry összenéztek, majd mindhármukból kitört a nevetés. Envy egyáltalán nem találta viccesnek a dolgot, főleg akkor nem, amikor Winry kinyitotta a ketrecet, és a grabancánál megragadta a nyulat, elindult feléjük. Envy úgy kapaszkodott Edbe, mintha az élete múlna rajta, miközben az alkimista egyrészt próbálta megnyugtatni féltestvérét – miközben még mindig halkan kuncogott -, másrészt igyekezett őt lefejteni magáról. Ez azonban nem ment, időközben pedig Winry is odaért hozzájuk.  
– Ó, csak azt ne mondd, hogy félsz ettől az ártatlan, aranyos kis jószágtól – vigyorgott gonoszul a lány, miközben Envy orra alá dugta a nyuszit.  
– Vidd innen! – sikított Envy, és ha lehet, még erősebben ölelte Edet, mint eddig. – Félek tőle! Vidd innen ezt a szörnyeteget! Ed, mondd neki, hogy ne bántson!   
– Winry, ne bántsd már! – szólalt meg halkan Al. – Nézd, hogy reszket. Nem szép dolog ilyesmivel cukkolni.  
– Én csak vicceltem – vont vállat Winry. – Nem értem, mit kell begyulladni egy kis nyúltól. Nem akartam megijeszteni. Envy, sajnálom.  
– Csak… vidd innen… – hüppögte a homonculus, és Edhez bújt, a fiú vállába temetve az arcát. – Envy fél a nyusziktól. Nem szereti őket.  
– Jól van, jól van – sóhajtott végül Ed, aki kezdte rosszul érezni magát. Sosem hitte volna, hogy bármi kiboríthatja Envyt. Még sosem látta ilyennek. A kis tréfa nem sült el valami jól. – Gyere, bemegyünk, rendben?  
Envy könnyes szemmel bólogatott, és hagyta, hogy Ed bevigye. Ott benn legalább megszabadul a nyúltól. Még azt is hagyta, hogy az alkimista a kanapéra tegye és vizet hozzon neki. De így is beletelt egy kis időbe, míg sikerült megnyugodnia. Szörnyen érezte magát, hiszen ő mindig erős volt, bátor, nem félt semmitől. Kivéve ezt a szőrös kis állatot. Ed hagyta, hogy Envy megnyugodjon, de a kérdés ott motoszkált benne. Végül fogta magát, és a homonculus mellé ült, aki felhúzott térdekkel, magába roskadva kuporgott a kanapé sarkában. Szemmel láthatóan valami rémes emléke lehetett a nyulakkal még valamikor, és Ed tudta, hogy óvatosan kell megközelítenie a kérdést. 

– Envy, kérdezhetek valamit? – kérdezte alapos megfontolás után az alkimista. Envy bólintott. – Miért… félsz a nyulaktól?  
Envy nem válaszolt azonnal, még fel volt zaklatva, ráadásul mindenki látta, hogy van, amitől ő is fél. Ez volt a legborzalmasabb, most mindannyian látták a gyengeségét, a sebezhetőségét és még ki is nevették, ami nem esett jól neki. Edre nézett, de a fiú nem tűnt úgy, mint aki viccesnek találja az esetet. Ha nyulat látott, mindig az az eset jutott eszébe. Végül mégis elszánta magát a válaszra.  
– Még régen történt – válaszolta halkan a homonculus. – Amikor még… még nem voltam homonculus. – Edet nem lepte meg, hogy Envy emlékszik az emberi életére, hiszen azt sem felejtette el, hogy nézett ki azelőtt. De nem szólt közbe, hagyta, hogy Envy folytassa. – Gyerek voltam, talán… nyolc éves, azt hiszem. Megtámadott egy falka megveszett nyúl, amikor… amikor… kinn játszottam. Messzire csatangoltam és… rám támadtak. Nem sok mindenre emlékszem, de nagyon fájt, és nagyon féltem, mert nagyon sokan voltak, és… és azóta… azóta…  
Envy nem tudta folytatni, de Ed nem is kérte tőle. A homonculus lehajtotta a fejét, majd érezte, hogy két kar öleli át, és Ed óvatosan magához húzza. Envy még sosem érezte magát ilyen védettnek, szorosan hozzábújt a szőke alkimistához, fejét a fiú álla alatt nyugtatva. Ed ölelése olyan meleg, biztonságos és puha volt, hogy Envy nem is akart kiszakadni onnan. Sokkal jobb volt, mint amikor Dantéval élt, mert Dante sosem ölelte meg, sosem vigasztalta, ha félt valamitől, csak parancsokat adott neki. Itt viszont minden olyan biztonságos és kiszámítható volt. Halkan nyílt az ajtó, és Winry lépett be bűnbánó arccal. Envy felnézett rá, egy pillanatra megijedt, de amikor észlelte, hogy nincs nyúl, azonnal megnyugodott.  
– Envy, sajnálom – mondta a lány. – Nem volt szép tőlem, hogy kigúnyoltalak és szándékosan a frászt hoztam rád. Ne haragudj!  
– Nem haragszom – mondta Envy. – Én sokkal csúnyább dolgokat csináltam, mint te most. És én sosem kértem bocsánatot.  
– Látod, az emberek ilyenek – dünnyögte Ed. – Beismerik a hibájukat és bocsánatot kérnek, ha rosszat tettek.   
– Tudom – morogta halkan a homonculus.  
– Hé, mi lenne, ha nem kéne többé félned a nyulaktól? – kérdezte Winry, mire Envy meglepetten pislogott rá. – Nézd, én… nem tudom, miért félsz tőlük, de csak egy módon győzheted le a félelmed, mégpedig úgy, ha szembeszállsz vele.  
– Muszáj? – kérdezte halkan Envy, és mintha egy kis vinnyogás is lett volna a hangjában. – Mitugrász?  
– KIT NEVEZEL OLYAN KICSINEK, HOGY MÉG EGY NYÚL IS INKÁBB ÁTUGORNÁ, MINTSEM MEGKERÜLNÉ?! – kiabált Ed, amivel elérte, hogy Envy elnevesse magát.  
– Régen nem kiabáltál így – kuncogott a homonculus, majd Winryre nézett. – Jól van – mondta komolyan, minden vidámság nélkül. – Megpróbálom. Nem vagyok gyáva!

~*~

Envy minden bátorságát összeszedte, és odalépett a ketrechez, amelybe a tapsifüles újfent visszakerült. Ed, Al és Winry a homonculus mellett maradtak, mintegy lelki támaszként. Enyv nagyon nyelt, majd leguggolt a ketrec elé, amelyben a kis szőrös bestia honolt. Kiverte a hideg veríték, a szíve hevesen dobogott, ő pedig szaporán lélegzett, mintha maratoni távot futott volna. Hirtelen egy kezet érzett a vállán, Ed kezét. Fel sem kellett néznie, hogy tudja. A fiú érintése barátságos volt, de biztonságot adó. Envy óvatosan kinyitotta a ketrecet, majd nagy levegőt vett, és benyúlt az állathoz. A keze reszketett, és ő legszívesebben felpattant volna, hogy eliszkoljon, de nem tette meg. Nem akart újra gyávának mutatkozni a többiek előtt. A nyúl meglapult, mint minden rendes nyúl, ha idegent, vagy veszélyt érez. Envy keze lassan kalandozott előre, majd megérintette a nyúl puha, selymes, szürke bundáját. A félelme lassan kezdett elillanni, ahogy rájött, nincs veszélyben, az állat nem fog támadni, és már bátrabban simogatta őt. De csak óvatosan, gyengéden, hogy ne okozzon neki fájdalmat.

– Látod, nem bánt – mondta Ed, és leguggolt a homonculus mellé és lágyan elmosolyodott. – Ügyes vagy, Envy, büszke vagyok rád.  
Envy Edre nézett, és a szemében meglepettség és hála csillogott, de nem tudott megszólalni, a másik azonban így is értette, mit akar mondani. Ez az egy mondat a homonculus számára a világon mindennél többet ért. Legyőzte a félelmét, és kiérdemelt egy dicséretet ettől a mitugrász, mélynövésű, szőke alkimistától is. Az élet nem is lehetett volna ennél tökéletesebb abban a pillanatban. Egyikük sem vette észre, mikor maradtak odakinn csak kettesben. Envy tovább simogatta a nyulat, miközben a két testvér szótlanul guggolt egymás mellett. Hiszen nem volt szükség szavakra. Minden tökéletes volt.

 

Vége


End file.
